


前辈请不要这样

by CHAOS_Crystal



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAOS_Crystal/pseuds/CHAOS_Crystal
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 鸣佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	前辈请不要这样

00.  
作为一名刚刚进入模特行业的新人，宇智波佐助一直恪守着自和木叶公司签约后公司定下的两条最基本条例：  
1.出外景时不要随意和陌生人搭话，也不要给陌生人留下自己的联系方式  
2.不允许和公司长期签约的著名模特发生恋爱关系  
佐助本就是个性格清冷，不爱惹麻烦的人，对于公司制定的有利双方的条例自然也没有什么异议。凭借着出色的外表和不懈努力，很快在公司中小有名气。  
然而他却没有想到，有一天让他面临着条例被打破危险的人会突然出现他的生活中。

01.  
人比花更娇——这是漩涡鸣人在看到宇智波佐助第一眼时的印象。  
黑发青年穿着一身简约的时装，将一朵白玫瑰托在掌心送到鼻子前轻轻嗅着。五官秀美，长眼睫轻轻颤动，白玫瑰似是点缀，青年宛如置身画中一般美好。  
“咔”的一声，快门按下，闪光灯亮起，摄影师看了看相机后冲着青年比了个ok的手势。  
“可以了。拍的很不错哦，佐助君。”  
青年点点头，将手里的花放下。

摄影师的员工制服鸣人认识，正是和他长期签约的木叶公司的。只不过是在散步的时候无意间看到了正在拍摄一组木叶员工，鸣人盯着青年，搔了搔下巴，那个模特他却没有见过，面生得很。  
是新人吗？他想着，在心里把认识的为数不多的新人都过了一遍却仍然没有印象，只是感觉“佐助”这个名字似乎在哪里听过。  
摄影师抬起头，眯着眼抹了把汗，“今天的拍摄任务已经结束了，天气怪热的，佐助君也早点回去吧。”  
青年却像是不放心一般，亲自凑到摄影机前看自己拍出来的效果。  
摄影师无奈的笑了笑，“还是要求那么严格呢，不过这次拍的非常完美，不用担心。”  
青年这才放下心来，“嗯，今天多谢各位了。”  
摄影师又嘱咐了几句后收拾东西离开了，单独留下青年一人。鸣人向四周环顾一圈，见没什么阻碍，抬脚向青年那边迈去。

“等一下，那边的那位模特先生！我想问一下，你是新人吗？”  
正在整理衣服的佐助愣了一下，看着向自己走过来的金发男人不解地皱起眉。  
“看着你很面生啊我说，叫什么名字？”  
佐助上下打量了他一番，保持沉默。  
金发男人搔了搔头，“那个，不愿告诉我的话能留下联系方式也是好的。”  
佐助转身走人。  
公司的第一条条例：出外景时不要和陌生人搭话，也不要给陌生人留下自己的联系方式。

然而第二天他才知道原来昨天前来搭话的“陌生人”居然是木叶公司长期签约的著名模特，漩涡鸣人。

很好，宇智波佐助微笑，他按规定遵循了第一条条例，并且也绝对不会和第二条条例扯上关系。

02.  
直到第二天去了公司，漩涡鸣人才知道自己那天遇见的青年正是和自己同一个公司的新人宇智波佐助，因为小有名气，他曾听说过这个名字，然而很快却被抛之脑后了。

“新人吶，是花瓶吗？”

鸣人抱着这样的疑问在佐助进行室内拍摄的时候偷偷跑去看，却正碰到从里面的春野樱。  
粉发少女从外面带上门，轻轻抹了一把沾上汗水的鬓角，然后捎带无奈的长叹一声。  
这实在是有些难以置信，在漩涡鸣人以往的记忆中，春野樱从未将她的疲态展示给其他人，永远是一副强势的姿态。看看那扇门，里面宇智波佐助正在拍摄，更加重了他的疑惑。

“小樱，怎么看起来很累的样子我说？”  
“是鸣人啊。”春野樱松了松衣领，叹出口气，“刚刚拍完今天的，和佐助君搭档。佐助君虽然是新人，没想到对自我要求却意外的严格呢，一个动作来来回回拍了四五遍，真是够累。”  
“本来以为佐助君作为新人会比较好说话，然而事实完全不是这样呢。”  
说罢她耸耸肩离开了。鸣人走到门边，一眼便望到正像上次一样认认真真在摄影室里看成品的黑发青年。摄影室里稍有些闷，加上之前数小时完全没有松懈的拍摄，宇智波佐助的发梢都已经沾上了些汗液，然而他却没有分出精力去管这些，一双黑色琉璃般的眸子全程只盯着摄像机，安静而又专注。  
鸣人盯着对方看了几秒，忽然勾起嘴角笑了。  
生有一张秀美的脸庞却又同时具备刻苦的精神——  
“看来不是呢。”

木叶公司的超级男模之一的漩涡鸣人在某一刻突然做出了某项决定，并且这会是一项让木业公司经理旗木卡卡西万分头疼的决定。  
然而在旗木卡卡西为这件事头疼之前，他需要先解决另一件头疼的事。  
虽然这种情况几乎每天都会在他的办公室上演，然而旗木卡卡西觉得自己果然还是无法就这样平和接受。  
比如，现在正霸占着他办公室座位的黑发男人——  
宇智波带土。

“呦，早啊，卡卡西，今天也将是美好的一天。”  
黑发男人笑的一脸灿然，甚至还淡定地和旗木卡卡西打招呼。  
旗木卡卡西把公文包放到桌子上，颇感头疼的揉了揉眉心。  
“如果你能从我的位置上挪开。”  
“卡卡西你可真冷淡。”宇智波带土佯装出心痛的表情摇头感叹，“当初可是你先看上我的。”  
“只不过是引导你进入了模特行业。”旗木卡卡西纠正。  
“反正又没什么差别，不管怎么样你都要对我负责。”他说着，站起身缩短他与旗木卡卡西之间的距离，一只手轻车熟路的挑起对方的下巴，“怎么样，是时候该接受我开始好好谈恋爱了吧？”  
旗木卡卡西面无表情，“公司条例第二条，不允许和公司长期签约的著名模特发生恋爱关系。”  
“啧，那种迂腐的制度早就该废除……”  
话到一半，门外突然响起了敲门声。旗木卡卡西迅速把带土的手拍开，正好领带后向门外喊了句“请进”。  
宇智波带土悻悻收回了手，望向门口的眼神带上了一丝幽怨。  
漩涡鸣人的专属摄影师奈良鹿丸拧着眉头从外面进来了。  
办公室内的气氛有些微妙，不过没关系，他已经习惯了。

“鸣人又怎么了？”  
抢在对方开口之前，旗木卡卡西问道。  
漩涡鸣人有多能惹麻烦卡卡西是十分了解的，每次奈良鹿丸会亲自出现在这里无外乎是为了鸣人的事情。而想要判断事情的严重程度也很简单，只要看奈良鹿丸的表情就好了。  
按照今天奈良鹿丸的表情来看，事情大概很严重。  
“漩涡鸣人拒绝了原本定好的拍摄任务。”一脸冷漠地开口，他看了眼不知何时又坐回了办公椅的宇智波带土，继续道，“他指名要和宇智波佐助合作，还说如果不允许他和宇智波合作他坚决不会拍摄。”  
宇智波带土眉头一挑，从椅子上蹦了起来，“什么？漩涡鸣人想和我家胖助合作？”  
依旧是一脸冷漠。  
“原因呢？”  
“不知道，他没说。”

超级男模突然态度坚决的要和一名关系并不太熟的小鲜肉合作，而且连原因也没有说明，论谁也猜不出漩涡鸣人想唱的究竟是哪一出。

“鸣人那家伙真是……”旗木卡卡西略显烦恼地扒扒头发，虽然自打漩涡鸣人进入公司的时候他就知道对方不会是盏省油的灯，然而对方做出的事每次都在挑战他承受能力的上限，“那你去和鸣人这样说……”  
宇智波带土突然大手一挥，停住了旗木卡卡西的话。旗木卡卡西望着他一脸茫然。  
“就说同意了，让他和我家胖助合作。”  
旗木卡卡西皱起了眉。  
“虽然不知道他为什么一定要和胖助合作，不过在公司中他好歹也算有些经验的前辈，胖助跟着他肯定会有所收获。”  
旗木卡卡西张嘴想要说些什么，却被带土微笑着用手指压在他嘴唇上堵住。  
“权当满足我这个做叔叔想要照顾小侄子的私心可以吗？”  
两双黑色的眸子互相对视两秒，其中一双带着满满的真诚。最终旗木卡卡西无可奈何地叹出口气表示投降，宇智波带土咧开嘴露出胜利的微笑。  
结果已定。  
奈良鹿丸面无表情的做出最后总结。  
“那么，我就按照带土先生说的转告给鸣人了。”

03.  
漩涡鸣人是个很奇怪的前辈。  
前辈这个称呼对于宇智波佐助来说姑且算个敬称，实际上在他那次出外景被漩涡鸣人搭讪时，他对于漩涡鸣人的印象就没有向着积乐观的方向发展。在这一次原定的工作被取消，搭档不明原因换成了漩涡鸣人的时候，漩涡鸣人在他心中的印象大概已经降为了负分。  
宇智波佐助并不是个表情过于丰富的人，虽然仍旧冷着一张脸，但从他逐渐皱起的眉宇间还是可以看出他的不悦。  
除了漩涡鸣人。  
依旧带着第一次搭讪时灿烂的过头的笑容，漩涡鸣人一进拍摄室就搭上了宇智波佐助的肩膀，宛如相识许久的亲昵友人。  
“呦，多多指教啊，佐助。”  
宇智波佐助毫不客气地把搭在肩膀上的手拨下去。  
“我才是该请你多多指教。还有，请不要靠我太近，以及请不要随便叫我的名字，我想我和前辈的关系还没有好到这种地步。”  
“诶？”漩涡鸣人摆出一副无辜又受伤的表情，“小佐助你好冷淡啊，以后咱们还会有很多次合作机会，总会熟络起来的。”  
宇智波佐助皱起的眉简直形成了一座小山峰。  
以后？这个奇怪前辈究竟用了什么手段做到私自换掉自己的搭档，而且他又为什么会对自己这么执着？  
不远处奈良鹿丸调好了摄像机，向他们招了招手。  
“喂，那边两个，开工了。”

虽然临时换了搭档，但对方是业界前辈，对于自己有利无害——然而这是在好好工作的前提下。  
不知道是不是自己多心，宇智波佐助总觉得和漩涡鸣人的合作气氛不太对劲。

“等等！鸣人，你离宇智波太近了，再往左边靠一点。”  
“这次是右边。”  
“往后！”  
“……”  
“漩涡鸣人你还想不想好好拍摄了，你知不知道你现在已经快亲上宇智波了！”  
奈良鹿丸忍无可忍，中途放弃了拍摄。漩涡鸣人却是一副无辜的表情，即使他现在正挑着宇智波佐助的下颌，两个人间的距离近到呼吸纠缠在一起。  
他从来没告诉过漩涡鸣人要做这种动作！  
“鸣人你怎么搞的？平时让你和女模特做一些稍稍亲昵的动作你都要纠结半天，今天怎么使劲往宇智波那边靠？”头痛地揉了揉额角，奈良鹿丸叹息一声，“真是的，也不知道带土先生为什么会答应让你和宇智波合作……”  
话音未落，他突然感受到一道凌厉的视线。  
抬起头，宇智波佐助正目不转睛地盯着他。  
糟了，总感觉他好像无意间把某个人给卖了……  
然而这些都不重要。奈良鹿丸重新调整好设备，用一种“你自己看着办”的表情望向漩涡鸣人。  
漩涡鸣人立刻放开宇智波佐助，规规矩矩地立正站直。  
“我明白了，接下来我会认真拍摄的，绝对不给鹿丸你再添加多余的工作！”

接下来的拍摄果然顺利许多，除了拍摄期间来自搭档的过于灼热的视线，不用再忍受前辈莫名其妙靠近的宇智波佐助松了口气，同时心里的怒气却逐渐堆积至承载上限。  
希望亲爱的小叔叔宇智波带土能给他一个合理的解释。

04.  
“为什么要把我的搭档换成漩涡鸣人？”

当天晚上一回家，宇智波带土受到了来自宇智波佐助劈头盖脸的质问。  
为了什么？当然是为了他伟大的爱情！  
他差点就要这么喊出来了，不过最终只是露出一个关怀的微笑。  
“和他的合作还好吗？”  
“一般。你还没告诉我原因。”  
然而宇智波带土摇摇头，用一种过来人的口吻拍着他的肩膀对他说:  
“小叔叔这么做当然是为了你好。”

当天晚上宇智波佐助等哥哥宇智波鼬一回来就告诉他宇智波带土欺负他，宇智波带土万分惊恐，还没来得及辩解就被宇智波鼬微笑着逼到了角落里。

第二天下班后，宇智波带土约了漩涡鸣人出来。  
两个人在一家拉面馆落座，神情不约而同的极为严肃。  
同为木叶公司的超级男模，宇智波带土和漩涡鸣人关系说不上好，还有些许竞争对手的意味。然而论工作时间来说，宇智波带土算得上是漩涡鸣人的前辈。  
就在昨天，他第一次和宇智波佐助进行了合作，作为佐助小叔叔的宇智波带土想必已经从自家侄子那里听说了自己的事情……  
漩涡鸣人轻咳一声，正襟危坐。

“不知道带土前辈今天约我出来有什么事吗？”  
那双黑色的眸子里倏地射出一道凌厉的光芒，漩涡鸣人心下一惊，就见对方将一张纸拍在了自己面前。  
“这是……”  
“宇智波佐助，身高168，体重52.2kg，生日是7月23日。喜欢吃木鱼饭团和番茄，讨厌纳豆和甜食。热爱工作，以提高自身能力为目标……”  
宇智波带土像是在念公式书一般背出那张纸上的内容，漩涡鸣人目瞪口呆。  
“……前辈？”  
“这些都是佐助的基本情况，你给我全都背好。”  
“……哈？”  
宇智波带土眉角一跳，不耐烦地从嘴里“啧”出一声。  
“我这可是在帮你，你怎么就这么迟钝呢！”  
漩涡鸣人一脸懵逼。  
宇智波带土恨铁不成钢地一拍桌子，把前来送餐的服务员吓了一跳。  
“所以说，我这是在帮你追我家胖助啊！”  
漩涡鸣人终于稍稍听懂了他的话。  
“前辈是说……追佐助？”  
“对啊，还用问吗，我都把这么详细的资料给你了！”  
“可是为什么……”  
“哈？对我家胖助表现出兴趣的不是你吗？”  
“是那样没错……”  
“那不就得了？赶紧把他追到手，越快越好！”  
远在宇智波宅的宇智波佐助突然打了个喷嚏。  
漩涡鸣人发现他又听不懂了。  
“虽然对佐助很感兴趣，但是我还没有想过这么多……不对，不如说前辈既然知道我的意思却还愿意支持我？”  
宇智波带土用筷子挑着吸了一大口面，含含糊糊地点头承认。  
“没错，从你指名要和胖助合作起我就决定帮你追到他了。”  
“可是前辈这样做是为了什么？”  
“为了什么？”宇智波带土捶捶胸口，使劲把那口面咽下去，“当然是为了我的爱情！而你，你的身上承载着我的希望！”  
大概从这个对话的初始他就没有听明白过，然而漩涡鸣人选择放弃治疗。  
“木叶公司不是有个规定吗，刚入职的小白是不能和我们这种长期签约的著名模特发生恋爱关系的，同时还有另一个规定，公司长期签约的著名模特不允许和公司高层任何人员发生恋爱关系。”  
“嗯，所以……？”  
“你不觉得这是一条迂腐至极的规定吗！为什么公司要这样阻止我们追求真爱的脚步！就是因为这条规定，我和卡卡西……”  
“卡卡西先生？”  
漩涡鸣人恍然大悟。虽然之前有听说过旗木卡卡西和宇智波带土之间的传闻，然而他没想到这竟是确有其事。  
“对！如果继续放任这种规定存在，你和佐助也不可能修成正果。所以与其被这种死规矩束缚，不如就由我们来打破他！规矩的存在不就是用来打破的吗！”  
说得好，漩涡鸣人在心里默默鼓掌，带土前辈在这方面的认知居然意外地和他契合。  
“所以——”  
宇智波带土拉起漩涡鸣人的手，黑色的眼睛中含情脉脉。  
“让我们一起来打破这种阻碍我们恋爱的辣鸡规矩吧！”

05.  
情况有点奇怪。  
宇智波佐助看着一旁正在检查自己正片的漩涡鸣人陷入沉思。  
自从第一次合作后，漩涡鸣人再没对他做出过如一开始般的无礼举动，然而这并不表示他放弃与宇智波佐助主动亲近。每天中午他都会拉着自己一起吃手作便当，里面经常会有宇智波佐助最爱的木鱼饭团和番茄。工作的时候他也十分热心，经常教自己一些摆动作的技巧。  
哼，以为这样自己就会上钩吗？  
宇智波佐助戳起一片番茄放进嘴里。  
不过不得不说，漩涡鸣人……还算是个不错的家伙。

除了漩涡鸣人，还有一个人让他摸不清头脑。  
——自己的小叔叔，宇智波带土。  
自从第一次暗中同意自己和漩涡鸣人的合作被鼬修理过后，宇智波带土安分了许多，每每和他说话也都客客气气。然而在他们的拍摄工作中，宇智波佐助却总能瞟到自家小叔叔躲在门后的鬼祟身影。  
而且就各部门间的风言风语，最近自家小叔叔和漩涡鸣人出去约饭的频率颇高，甚至有传言说宇智波带土对公司经理旗木卡卡西始乱终弃，移情别恋。  
这让宇智波佐助无法确定自家小叔叔究竟是不是友军。  
“他到底在打什么算盘？”

“你到底在打什么算盘？”  
旗木卡卡西揉揉额角，看着盘踞了自己大半张办公桌的黑发男人，问。  
宇智波带土翘着脚坐在桌子上，手中正拿着一张漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助刚拍出来的一张正片欣赏。  
“什么算盘？”  
宇智波带土故作不解地歪歪头。  
“别想蒙混过关，你安排鸣人和佐助合作一定有某种个人目的吧？”  
“怎么会。”宇智波带土摊手，“我只是觉得他们很合适才把他们安排到一起去了。看着他们最近出的成品，你难道不这么认为吗？”  
“确实很合适，不过仍旧不能排除你的嫌疑。”  
“拜托。”宇智波带土把正片丢到一边，摇头叹息，“我这完全是为了公司着想，卡卡西你即使不接受我的心意，也不能这样怀疑我的努力与忠心。”  
“我所做的，可是对他们两个都有好处的事情。”  
实现自己爱情的同时，帮自家小侄子找个好男人，一举多得，确实是件好事。

现如今，已经到了收获的时机。  
潜伏许久的捕猎者露出一抹轻笑。  
而猎物仍毫不自知。

“吶，佐助。”  
咬着一片番茄的黑发青年闻言抬起头，露出些许疑惑的神情。  
“要不要和我交往试试看？”

06.  
漩涡鸣人告白后的第三天，宇智波佐助在心里给他打上了“骗子”的名号。  
起因是前一天他无意间看到漩涡鸣人和某一位女模特举止亲密，甚至发生了肢体接触，而当时并没有摄影师在场，也就表明并不是在工作。  
即使之前已经有很长一段时间的好感积累，但漩涡鸣人突然的告白却还是引起了宇智波佐助思维的混乱。学生时代，他收到过很多表白，但像这样收到来自男人的告白还是头一次。  
尤其对方还是自己不算讨厌，一起合作了很长时间的前辈。  
该怎么回答才好？拒绝吗？但是自己实际上并不讨厌。如果接受，试着和男人交往似乎是一种不错的体验。  
确定了自己的答案，他鼓起勇气去向漩涡鸣人表达，却正好看到对方和一名女模特共处一室，两人间的距离近到分不清你我，他的一只手还搭在女模特的腰上。  
怀着惴惴不安心情的宇智波佐助像是遭受了一记晴天霹雳，呆愣愣地站在门口看了一会儿，然后扭头离开了。  
他找到宇智波带土的办公室，砰地推开门。  
宇智波带土正和另外一名留着黑色长发的陌生人相对而坐，听到门撞在墙上的那声巨响，两个人不约而同地抖了抖。

“我不干了！”宇智波佐助斩钉截铁地开口。  
宇智波带土一愣，“干什么？”  
“我要解除和漩涡鸣人的合作！把他给我换走！”  
宇智波带土慌了神，“等、等等！为什么不和他合作了？之前的关系不是还挺和谐的吗？”  
“他骗我！”  
“骗你？”  
“明明向我告了白，却明目张胆和别的女模特调情！”  
漩涡鸣人看看你干的好事！宇智波带土咬牙切齿在心里骂了对方一通，面上却还要保持着柔和的微笑，就像一个对爱侄心切的小叔叔。  
“一定是有什么误会！要不你去找漩涡鸣人问清楚，或者小叔叔帮你去问也行。”  
“不用了，直接让他离我远一点就行。”  
宇智波带土在自家侄子那种让人瑟瑟发抖的低气压中闭了嘴。  
他似乎听到了自己爱情碎裂的声音。

好话说尽，宇智波佐助转身打算离开，刚刚一直在默默围观的第三人却叫住了他。  
“请等一下。佐助君。”  
留着及腰黑发的男人起身向他走过去，宇智波佐助不动声色地打量着他。  
“不知道你有没有兴趣来我的工作室拍摄？正好也可以转换心情。”

07.  
大蛇丸，模特界的一股清流，和木叶那种大公司不同，他拥有一家较小的个人工作室，并不断追求着“肉体之美”。  
他经常让模特们在拍摄时袒露出大部分肉体，虽然重点部位都遮盖的很严实，但仍经常被媒体及业内人士抨击为“色情暴露”。  
对此大蛇丸感到十分委屈，并因为找不到志同道合的伙伴而常常感到遗憾。  
他听说过有关宇智波带土和旗木卡卡西的传闻，以为那种敢于尝试禁断之恋的人应该可以理解他对于艺术的追求，然而等他到了现场，一个意料之外的人出现了——  
正是当时毫不客气推门而进的宇智波佐助。  
他的出现让大蛇丸眼前一亮。俊美的脸庞，柔顺的黑发，如黑曜石一般的眸子，还有那种桀骜不驯的表情……  
新的肉体艺术者就此诞生！  
即使内心十分激动，大蛇丸却仍旧安分地坐在一旁。宇智波带土和他说了些有关一个叫“漩涡鸣人”的事情，他听不懂，却能感觉到对方的心情差到了极点。  
于是他顺势向宇智波佐助发出了邀请。  
而显然，那种情况下的邀请十分管用。  
宇智波佐助现在正在他的工作室中，并决定和他一起追求“肉体之美”。

“那么现在，请脱下上身衣服吧，佐助君。”  
宇智波佐助一愣，显然没有意料到会是这种展开，虽然在出发之前自家小叔叔曾拼死抱着自己大腿一把鼻涕一把泪地告诫自己不能去，大蛇丸是个纯粹的变态这件事，然而唯有等到亲身体会，他才明白其中的真意。  
“为什么我要……”  
“哦呀，我以为你事先已经了解过了，知道我想追求的是怎样一种崇高的艺术。”  
宇智波佐助咬咬牙，手攥紧了衣袖。事到如今，再打退堂鼓似乎为时已晚，而且……  
脑海中闪过漩涡鸣人搭在女模特身上的手，心一横，他当着大蛇丸的面脱了上衣。  
“很好，佐助君你果然很棒。”大蛇丸点点头，示意一旁的药师兜准备拍摄。宇智波佐助深呼吸一口气，调整好姿势，抬起头对上了摄像机。

漩涡鸣人赶到事发现场的时候，药师兜正要按下快门。  
各种灯光聚焦下的宇智波佐助上半身一丝不挂，做出的动作隐约有种诱惑与邀请的意味，漩涡鸣人只看到这个场面一眼就觉得自己的思维已经炸开了，他不记得自己是怎样怒气冲冲地走到宇智波佐助面前，只记得自己大喊了一声“停”。  
大蛇丸一脸无辜地望着他，一旁的药师兜不明所以地眨眨眼睛。  
宇智波佐助则快速把头偏向一旁，摆明了不想搭理这位不速之客。  
漩涡鸣人磨磨牙，不怒反笑。

“我从带土前辈那听说佐助你来了大蛇丸的工作室，没想到是真的。”  
“是不是真的关你什么事？”  
“你知不知道这家伙专拍‘色情暴露’的片子，带土前辈应该跟你说过了吧，那你还来！”  
“那是艺术……”大蛇丸张嘴想要辩驳，却被漩涡鸣人狠狠瞪了一眼。  
“漩涡鸣人，我做什么用不着你来管，你算是我的什么人？”  
“什么人？某位是不是把之前的告白全都抛在脑后了！”  
“告白？呵，这是我想说的，对我告完白后转身就和其他女模特亲密的是谁？”  
“我什么时候和其他女模特亲密了？”  
“别想装傻，我可都看到了！”  
黑色和蓝色的眸子相互对视，其中都燃着一把无名火。忽然漩涡鸣人叹了口气，直接上前拉住了宇智波佐助的手腕。  
“回去跟你解释。”  
“放开我！”  
然而手腕上的力道却重了几分，宇智波佐助疼的稍稍皱起了眉。  
“漩涡鸣人你不讲道理！”  
漩涡鸣人抿着嘴不说话，只用凶狠的目光扫视了一圈，大蛇丸和药师兜立即无条件让路，眼看着对方强硬地拉着宇智波佐助离开了工作室。

“所以，大蛇丸先生，这究竟是怎么回事？”  
“……一位艺术家失去了他的梦想。”

08.  
宇智波佐助是被推进屋子的。  
这并不是宇智波宅，而是漩涡宅。孤身一人来到这里，并且身后的门又被后来进来的人锁住，这让他有种莫名的恐惧感，就像猎物进到了一个逃不出去的陷阱里一样。  
漩涡鸣人从身后逼近，宇智波佐助一抖，立刻转过身戒备地望着他。  
漩涡鸣人懒懒勾起唇角，“躲什么？之前在大蛇丸工作室不是还说的理直气壮吗？”  
宇智波佐助皱眉，“你带我来这里想做什么？”  
漩涡鸣人绕过他，脱了外套后随手丢在沙发上。  
“我也不想这样，可是之前的事实表明，用正常地方式让佐助和我交往显然是不行的。而且你居然在别的人面前做出那种诱惑的动作，你知不知道我有多生气？”  
“我都说了和你没关系！”  
“当然有关。”漩涡鸣人说着，向着宇智波佐助走去，直把他逼到墙角无处可躲。抬手摁在一边的墙上，形成的狭小空间包围住了宇智波佐助，两人间的距离被无限拉近，带着一种诡异的暧昧氛围。  
“论谁看到自己喜欢的人在别人面前露出那种姿态都会生气的吧？还是说，佐助你是故意那么做想要邀请我？”  
“我不明白你在说什么！”  
宇智波佐助伸手去推漩涡鸣人的肩膀，然而纹丝不动，对方的压迫感反而更强。这种距离让他有些恐惧，好像自己被对方把玩在掌中，毫无反抗之力。  
“意外的很纯情呢，或者说只是装作不知道？”  
漩涡鸣人调笑道，抓过撑在自己肩膀上的手细密亲吻起来。从指尖到手指间的缝隙，有时舌头会伸出来在上面留下浅浅的水痕，暧昧至极。漩涡鸣人半垂着眼眸，注视着在他的动作下露出可爱表情的宇智波佐助。  
从没有受过这种对待的宇智波佐助大脑立刻当机，手上传来的奇异感触让他情不自禁红了脸。他不知道对方做这些的原因是什么，只是隐约感受到对方真正的所求是一种十分可怕的东西。  
“脸红成了这样，看起来相当敏感呢。”漩涡鸣人终于放过他的手，俯下身来到他耳边吐息，时不时咬住他圆润的耳垂一阵舔吮，“不过没关系，佐助如果真的不知道，就由我来教给你。”  
“什……？！”  
直觉在叫嚣着危险，宇智波佐助认为他应该赶快逃离这个地方，越快越好，然而身体却愣在原地行动不起来。漩涡鸣人拽着他的手腕把他拉离了墙面，他感到自己的衣服被一层层慢慢剥去。后背似乎裸露了出来，随后他再度被压向了某个地方，一阵透心的凉。  
下意识向后看去，宇智波佐助却看到了自己的脸。  
“你……？！”  
“嗯，这样就可以看的很清楚了呢。”  
漩涡鸣人笑笑，手指一勾，宇智波佐助的裤子滑落在地。  
“混蛋！你为什么脱我衣服！而且后面可是镜子！”  
“我知道啊。”漩涡鸣人无辜地歪头，“不过佐助你既然都不怕在别人面前暴露自己的身体，在我面前也无所谓吧？”  
“这不是一回事！而且，你、你究竟要干什么？”  
赶快阻止才行，如果不阻止一定会发生非常可怕的事。宇智波佐助的内心掀起滔天巨浪。  
漩涡鸣人温和一笑。  
“当然是要让佐助切身感受到我对你的爱意啊。”  
然后他的手往下滑，毫不犹豫地握住了那个秀气的器官。宇智波佐助猛地咬住嘴唇。

奇怪的感觉，却又带着一丝甜蜜的快感。  
宇智波佐助强忍着憋住了快要出口的声音，然而身下作恶的手却每每把他逼到恍惚的境界。漩涡鸣人在他耳边发出轻声的调笑，宇智波佐助浑身一颤，泄在了漩涡鸣人手中。  
“唔，看来是真的纯情呢。”扶住宇智波佐助瘫软下来的腰，漩涡鸣人分开他的双腿，沾着白浊的手探向穴口，在入口处轻轻画着圈，“不过这样更有意思。”  
想要合拢双腿却一次次被强硬分开，漩涡鸣人的动作让宇智波佐助的不安逐渐扩大，直到内心全部被笼罩。  
不行，这样下去不行，要想想办法……  
“等、等一下……啊！”  
一指伸入。  
从未开发过的小穴非常紧致，异物突如其来的填充感让宇智波佐助呼吸一窒，下意识想要挣扎，却只被对方镇压地更用力。  
“好紧啊。”  
“拿、唔，拿出去……”  
“你的里面这么温暖，我怎么舍得？”  
漩涡鸣人笑着又加了一根手指。

宇智波佐助感觉难受的要死了。  
两根，又或者是三根手指在他那从未被触碰过的地方进进出出，时不时触碰到敏感的地方引起他的惊呼。他控制不住自己摆脱这种糟糕的处境，而漩涡鸣人则托着他的腰欣赏他的反应。  
真是糟糕透顶了。  
小穴自动分泌出了一些液体用作润滑，大多数遵从引力顺着大腿根部流淌下来，留下暧昧的水渍。  
宇智波佐助紧抿着唇闭上眼，不想去看男人那种戏谑的表情。  
“现在就受不了了吗？一会儿可是有更愉快的事情啊我说。”  
宇智波佐助努力忽视男人的话，就当做没听见，身体却突然被人推着转过去，正面对着原本在身后的镜子。  
宇智波佐助一惊，挣扎着想要躲开，却又被漩涡鸣人牢牢摁住。  
“不要逃，就这样不是很好吗？好好看着我会给你带来怎样的欢愉。”  
他说，就着按住宇智波佐助后背的姿势，进入了那个他肖像许久的小穴。

全身像是要燃烧起来一般火热，而紧贴着的镜子却又传递给他冰凉，宇智波佐助夹在冰火两重天之间，感觉理智已然被消耗殆尽。  
后穴被撑开到极限，过于炙热的巨物在里面深深浅浅的抽插律动，每当宇智波佐助因为敏感处被顶到而发出控制不住的呻吟时，身后男人的动作都会变得极为粗暴，带来一阵如狂风暴雨般的快感。  
手臂受不住地撑在镜子两侧，宇智波佐助咬着嘴唇下意识想要抬头，然而视线接触到自己迷乱的神情时却让他一阵恍惚。刚才男人说过的话就像魔咒一样，让他不自觉地记住这种感觉，感受男人带给他的欢愉。  
这实在是预料之外的发展，他没有想到自己和漩涡鸣人居然会发展到这步，然而更令他意外的是他居然不讨厌这种事情，只是再一次想到漩涡鸣人和那个女模特的亲密举动时仍会恨得牙痒痒。  
真是可怕的魔咒。宇智波佐助在内心愤愤吐槽一句，接着思维又一次被拖进了欲海中。  
漩涡鸣人的手指顺着腰侧滑上去，摸到了宇智波佐助胸前的两点慢慢揉捏。附在他耳边的话语裹着蜜糖，宛如恶魔的低语。  
“佐助，你现在有很清晰的感受到我吧？确实是一件愉快的事情不是吗？”  
宇智波佐助说不出完整的话语，只泄露出破碎的喘息。  
“当初好好答应我不就好了。”  
“可是……唔……我明明看到……你和其他女、唔，女模特举止亲密……你甚至还把手……搭在她的腰上了……”  
“什么时候的事？等等……难道你说的是雏田？”  
“你，唔……你居然都知道她的名字！”  
“那次的事不是你想像的那样，她只是来向我询问动作指导的，所以才会那么做。”  
“可是，你连手都……哈啊！”  
“没办法啊，卡卡西啰嗦过让我一定要关照一下她，谁叫她是日向家的大小姐，惹不起。”  
宇智波佐助愣住了。  
这样说来难道一切都是因为自己的误会？  
漩涡鸣人突然噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
“一定是你误会了吧？脸上可都写出来了。”  
宇智波佐助抬起头去看镜子，却在看到自己表情的时候猛地抿住了唇。  
好羞耻！

“不过佐助还真是有够可爱，这么可爱的佐助不多疼爱一下怎么行呢？”  
宇智波佐助察觉到不对劲，刚要做出反应，却被漩涡鸣人扭过头吻住。搂紧了宇智波佐助的腰，漩涡鸣人轻笑一声，下身狠狠挺进。

09.  
木业公司出了个大新闻，公司的超级男模漩涡鸣人和小鲜肉宇智波佐助公布了两人的恋情。  
宇智波带土洋洋得意地坐在旗木卡卡西的办公椅上。  
旗木卡卡西头痛的揉了揉额角。

“所以这就是你的目的？撮合他们两个在一起？”  
“没错！他们的恋情已经公布出去了，舆论里已经有许多人支持他们了，想必公司也没法拆散他们吧？”  
“所以你的终极目的是什么？不可能只是撮合他们在一起这么简单吧？”  
“当然！而且我的目的已经实现了，那就是打破公司有关恋爱限制的辣鸡规定，为我的爱情保驾护航！”  
旗木卡卡西叹了口气，淡定地看着宇智波带土向自己走来，挑起自己的下颌。  
“难道你还没意识到吗，卡卡西？既然已经有了漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助的先例，你也该正视我对你的感情了吧……”  
“那么你知道他们一起跳槽的事吗？”  
宇智波带土动作一僵。  
“……跳槽？跳到哪？”  
“大蛇丸的个人工作室。”  
“……什么？！胖、胖助他？！不行，如果被鼬知道了我绝对会死的！原因呢！他们为什么要跳槽！漩涡鸣人之前不是还阻止过胖助来着！”  
旗木卡卡西冷漠脸。  
“谁知道呢。”

与此同时，大蛇丸的个人工作室。  
漩涡鸣人和大蛇丸面对面坐着，两人脸上都挂着不明笑容。  
“所以，你愿意和我一起追求艺术的极致吗，鸣人君？”  
“艺术的极致无所谓，我只想知道如果我和佐助一起拍摄，是不是做多暧昧的动作都没问题？”  
“当然，你想拍床戏都没问题。”  
“那就好了。”  
瞟了眼正在外面和药师兜交谈的宇智波佐助，漩涡鸣人缓缓勾起唇角。  
“果然跳槽到这里是正确的选择。”

【FIN】


End file.
